Many users own multiple devices such as smartphones, tablets, and laptops that are capable of retrieving such digital content as music, movies, images, documents, and so on. As a result, users will many times upload their digital content to cloud storage device and synchronize with other devices for purposes of later accessing the content from different devices. However, large files can require a considerable amount of time to upload.